Ring Aroud The Simpsons
by iCraft
Summary: SimpsonsRing fic. Samara comes to Springfield and starts reeking havok on this small town. Guess who has to stop her? Bart, Lisa and, dun dun duun..., SIDESHOW BOB! ON TEMPORARY MAYBE PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Ok, I'm only going to do this once or twice because I think it's unnecassary to put a disclaimer in each and every chapter.So listen carefully, becauseI'll only say this once! Deep breathI do not own the Simpsons or the Ring. If I did then they probably wouldn't exsist because I would be too lazy to keep up a show for that long!_

**------------------------------**

**The-Oh-So-Very-Short-But-Needed-Prologue**-

A raggedy looking girl walked the night-time streets of Springfeild. Her black hair covered her face and her white gown was wet. She saw a bar called Moe's, a Hooters, aKwik-E-Mart, a retirement castle and all the regular stuff in a small town such as this.

She walked behind a strore and came out on the other side. Except she wasn't the same. She wasn't as raggedy anymore. She had on a white dress that wasn't wet and her hair no longer covered her face. She looked like a regular ten year old girl.

**------------------------------**

**END OF PROLOGUE! YAY I FINISHED! Well Chapter 1 will be out soon.**


	2. Uh Oh's! and Hooters!

**Disclaimer**I don'y own any copyrighted materil in this fic and I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work.  
  
Chapter 1: Uh Oh's! and Hooters!  
  
Marge, Homer, Bart, Lisa and baby Maggie sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Homer was reading the paper and announcing every little detail.  
  
(Gasp) "Moe's Bar gets D on health inspection!"  
  
(Gasp) "Springfield gets Hooters!"  
  
(Gasp) "Sideshow Bob is released from prison!"  
  
"What!?" Bart gasped dropping his spoon and the cereal in it.  
  
"Oh no!" said Lisa.  
  
Bart started biting his nails and said, "He's back and he's gonna kill me!"  
  
"There, there dear." said Marge, "I'm sure he's changed and not gonna kill you!"  
  
"Mom you have no idea." he complained and grabbed the paper from Homer to read.  
  
"Robert Underdunk Terwilliger has convinced police Chief Clancy Wiggum that he has completely reformed and has agreed to temporarily take in an orphan from Springfield Orphanage. Chief Wiggum quotes, "I think Bob has completely changed. He even bought me this cute little flower." Robert goes to Springfield orphanage this Monday to pick up Samara Morgan, the orphan he has agreed to temporarily foster. Unfortunately we could not get any report from Bob on how he feels about the child."  
  
"Can you believe this?! It's all an act! An act to trick Springfield into thinking he's nice, then BAM! He'll do something homicidal again!" Bart was furious. He threw the paper down and stomped out of the room.   
  
"I just feel sorry for the kid he's adopting," said Lisa.  
  
Homer picked up the paper and began reading about the Hooters.  
  
"'The location of the new Hooters that Springfield has just acquired is just beside Moe's tavern!' Oh my god of all the luck! Beer and boobs for all! Oh glorious day!" he was staring at a picture of a woman who looked as if she had implants. Marge didn't look too happy about that and forbade Homer to go there.  
  
"But Marge..." He argued.  
  
"Mmm mm! No! Absolutely not!"  
  
"Not even for a little bit?" he made sad puppy dog eyes, but Marge refused to give in.  
  
"Dad, didn't you just see what happened? Bob is out of prison again and he might try to kill Bart!" said Lisa  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know? Sideshow Bob?"  
  
"Sideshow who?"  
  
"Oh forget it." she gave in and left the room as well. Marge just stared at her incompetent husband. She walked out of the room to where Bart and Lisa were.   
  
They were talking about something but immediately became quiet when she came in.  
  
"Honey why don't you go to the orphanage Monday and try to make peace with Bob." the suggestion was spat on by Bart.  
  
"Mom, do you have any idea how many times this man has tried to kill me?! He probably won't be able to find a job in Springfield because his resume is one long death wish!"  
  
"Oh I understand but I'm sure that since he has failed so many times that he's sick and tired of trying."  
  
"Nice try, Mom but it's not working."  
  
Lisa broke in and said, "I think Mom is right. And besides it would be just plain stupid to hold a grudge that long, right."   
  
Bart wasn't convinced, but he was going to follow Bob to that orphanage Monday. 


	3. It starts Tomorrow

YAY!!!! I got reviews!! Special thanx to my reviewers, Tenshi Yusukoto and sammie for being so nice!! thanx sooo much. Well heres the second chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: It starts Tomorrow!  
  
Bob sat in the office of the Springfield orphanage, waiting on Ms. Jan to get back with Samara Morgan, an orphan who had just arrived at the orphanage. He wasn't to happy with this new program that Chief Wiggum had just come up with, but he played along anyway.  
  
Bart and Lisa were sitting outside the office looking in the partially open window and watching Bob wait patiently for the young woman who had left earlier to get back. They had heard the conversation they had about how Bob was just soo happy with this new program that gave orphaned kids a new home and Bart was still suspicious.  
  
"Bart, I think you're going a bit far with this investigation." said Lisa.  
  
"Lisa, I know that Bob's up to something, and I'm going to find out what!" he replied.   
  
"Oh Bart..." she sighed.   
  
Just the Ms. Jan walked in, accompanied by a small child of about 8 or 10.  
  
"Bob, this is Samara." she introduced, "Samara, this is your new father."  
  
The girl just smiled and sat down in the chair next to his.  
  
"Hello, Samara," said Bob. again, she simply smiled politely  
  
"She's a bit shy," Ms. Jan explained, then she smiled to Samara and said, "But I'm sure she'll get used to you eventually."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The car ride home seemed rather long to Bob who kept desperately trying to get Samara to talk to him. He tried not to pressure her because he just knew that Wiggum would be keeping a close eye on him. He asked if she wanted some ice cream. She shook her head. He asked if she wanted to go to the park. Again she only shook her head. He finally gave up and drove the rest of the way home in silence.  
  
Samara stood in her new room where she had unpacked her few possessions, a stuffed bear, a nightgown and a few drawings. Her room had been furnished with a dresser and a comfortable bed and a TV. Bob had promised he would take her shopping tomorrow to get some new clothes to start school with as the summer would be ending in 2 weeks.   
  
She went downstairs to find something to do and maybe explore the rest of the house. Upstairs were Bob's room, her room, the bathroom and an extra guest bedroom. Downstairs was the living room, foyer and the kitchen.   
  
Bob was in the living room unpacking the TV and VCR. He looked at her as she entered the room and she flashed him her polite little smile.  
  
"Finished already?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and sat on the couch and started rummaging through a box of books.  
  
She picked one of them up and looked at it. It was Tom Sawyer.  
  
"You can read it if you like," said Bob, seeing Samara with the book. She opened the covers and flipped through it before putting it beside her on the couch and smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Samara sat in her room that night thinking about her plan to destroy Springfield. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but whatever it was, it was sure to be demonic. She stayed up all night thinking and finally stopped in the morning at dawn when Bob stepped in her room and said "Good morning."   
  
He was a little surprised that she was already up this early in the morning but he simply thought that she was an early riser.   
  
Before she went downstairs to breakfast, she thought, "It starts today."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooooooooooo... *creepy background music* dun dun duuuunnnn... what has Samara got up her sleeve this time? I want the reviewers to vote, should Samara go after Springfield with the classic, "Killer Videotape", or should she start killing them off one by one? (and no sammie, im not going to use a killer DVD!) well i cant start the next chapter untill you guys vote for me! so if you want to see more of this story then vote vote vote! And remember, constructive criticism only, please!! ;-)~~ BYEEE!  
  
$T@R 


	4. The mall

SOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. School just started and my teachers have PILED on the homework. i've even got a project due in September that is going to take me an entire month AT LEAST to finish! AND I have a BAD case of writers block and bad spelling. Ugh!  
  
Okay, I'm through laying all of my problems on you so now... recap time!! Samara has been adopted by Bob. Ahh, good ole' Bob. She's been up all night trying to come up with a fool-proof plan to vanquish Springfield and she has. (for all of those who don't know, she was up all night because, "She never sleeps" Ya know?) Well today, she is going shopping!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Samara and Bob walked around the mall, looking for clothes. Samara wasn't really paying attention. She didn't care for shopping (as much as she likes being shoved down wells! lol).  
  
"Samara, do you like this one?"  
  
He held up a blue dress for her to see. She smiled and shrugged. He frowned and said, "You need to tell me what you like and don't like so I'll know what to get."  
  
She walked over to a clearance rack and picked up a shirt with horses on it. "I like this one." he noticed that she sounded really young. Younger than ten...  
  
"Okay, that's a pretty shirt." He said, forcing himself back to reality.  
  
Across the aisle from them, Bart and Lisa were pretending to be enthralled by a rack of magazines, but really, they were spying on Bob and Samara. Quietly, Lisa whispered to Bart, "Bart you just don't know when to quit, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll be saying that when Bob is trying to blow up Springfield with an H-Bomb!" He snapped back at her.  
  
"You know, Bart... When you first dragged me here, I thought you were crazy. But I don't now. I KNOW you are!"  
  
He shushed her when he saw an old lady walk by them and look at her like she were crazy.  
  
Then something happened to make Bart jump three feet in the air. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He wheeled around and who he saw made him scream like a little girl.  
  
"Why, look! It's my old archenemy, Bart!" exclaimed Bob.   
  
Bart was too scared to even move. But it was strange. Usually when Bob was around, he would scream or run away, but this time, he couldn't. Something in the air scared him so stiff that he felt that if he moved, every bone in his body would shatter.  
  
Bart knew that what he felt wasn't Bob, but something else. Something much worse. He tried to think hard about what it was when a voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"How have you been?" it was Bob, who looked absolutly pleased to see Bart in the store. The feeling wasn't mutual.  
  
Bart worked up the courage to at least say this: "Don't try to pull the buddy-buddy act with me, Bob. I know you're up to something and I'll find out what it is if it's the last thing I ever do! And it probably will be."  
  
"Why, I don't know what you mean, Bart. I'm as good as a tulip in the Springtime."  
  
"Bart, can we just go now, before we get thrown out." Lisa said as she seen a mall security officer walk by and look at them kind of funny. And not "ha-ha" funny, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Oh, you can't leave just yet," Bob said. "you haven't even met my daughter, Samara."  
  
Bart and Lisa got into a football-like huddle in the middle of the aisle and whispered to each other.  
  
"Lisa, we can't trust him. I'd bet anything that he's going to use that kid he adopted somehow to take over Springfield."  
  
"Bart, You're being eccentric."  
  
"No, I'm not. I've been right every other time he's tried to do something, heven't I?"  
  
"I'll have to admit that you have been most of the time. But what about the time he went to work at the dam and Cecil tried to frame him? You were wrong then."  
  
"But that's just one time, Lisa. Think about all of the other times when he tried to do something. I was right about those times, and without me, I'd probably be dead now."  
  
Lisa sighed and said in a sarcastic tone, "You're right Bart, You would be dead now if it weren't for you."  
  
"Glad to see that you agree. Now I have a plan. Just follow mt lead."  
  
Lisa could do no more than roll her eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash on the other side of the aisle. Police Chief Wiggum had dropped everything he was carrying and a donut that he had been carrying. There was a lot of noise as lots of people ran over to help him.  
  
What they didn't see was Samara looking at something... or someone... intently, her eyes fire-red...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Well, to find out what happens next, tune in to the next Chapter of: Ring Around the Simpsons!  
  
I'm taking more votes. This time, on what to call my story. I don't rally like the title, Ring around the Simpsons, but its all I could come up with at the time, so if you could give me some suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it! What I'm going to do is take the names that are most in common and combine them to make one cool title. And I will give credit to all of those who contribut their all-important feed-back  
  
I'm going to shut up now before an angry-mob-of-anti-ranters (man, I love dashes...) comes after me for talking too much.  
  
BYEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Ashleigh AKA $T@R 


	5. First Stike's Always the Funnest

OKAY!!!! I'm back and ready to write! that is, if i don't get writers block. I'm kind of depressed because I got a D on my Hero report that my teacher gave me because I only half-assed it, but I kind of deserved it. So anyway, since I'm so depressed :runs out of room crying: *in next room* this chapter might be kind of depressing too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bart heaved a sigh and said, "I'm sorry I was so mean." he tried his best to sound sincere.   
  
"We should have never jumped to conclusions," continued Lisa. "Especially when they were wrong."  
  
"All is forgiven, children." He said. he had a sneaking suspicion that they were up to something. He dismissed the feeling and called Samara over. "Samara, this is Bart and this is Lisa." He got no reply from her.  
  
Bob saw Samara staring out into the next aisle and said, "Did you hear me?"  
  
"Hmm?" she pulled one of her oh-so-cut smiles on him.  
  
"I said, 'This is Bart and Lisa,'" He gestured to the two kids in the middle of the aisle who were trying their best to smile and look nice. In the back of his mind, Bart could swear that something was wrong here.  
  
"Hello," she said, waving and smiling.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bart, and this is my sister, Lisa." said Bart, "So, you'll be going to Springfield Elementary next Monday?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and said, "Fourth grade, Ms. Krabappels class."  
  
"Way cool," he said. "me too."  
  
He pretty much ran out of things to say when she only noded at him. He didn't need to. She continued, "I'm supposed to be in the third grade, but they let me skip two grades because I scored high on some test."  
  
Bob looked surprised to see her talk so much. He thought, *maybe she only talks when she brags about herself...* it never occured to him that maybe she was getting used to everything and wasn't so shy anymore. But maybe she wan't...  
  
!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!  
  
Police Chief Wiggum sat in his home that night at about ten PM, eating a donut. he was about to turn the TV on when it came on by itself to a staticy channel. "Damn cheap dollar store TV." He mumbled. Suddenly, upon his screen was a picture of a well in the middle of the woods. He looked at it for a second as a little girl crawled out of the well and walked toward the screen.   
  
"Ooh, a horror movie," he said as he sat down in the Laz-E-Dood armchair.  
  
He stopped eating his donut when the little girl stuck her hand out of the TV and began to climb out.  
  
She looked at him through her wet, black hair. He couldn't see her face, but even if he could, he wouldn't want to. Samara tried to fit through the screen, but she got stuck half-way. She had her arms sticking out of the TV and was stuggling to fit through.   
  
"What kind of insane wierdo buys a small screen TV to go in their living room!" she fumed.  
  
Chief Wiggum didn't know what to do about this. He tried to get to the phone but it was too late. Samara had gotten out of the TV and was advancing on him. She quickly made her way over to him and snatched the phone out of his hands.   
  
He was cut off in mid-scream when Samara's hand was brought down upon his face.  
  
The phone was dangling by the cord and the operator wa on saying, "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again."  
  
~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!  
  
Bob was already in the kirtchen when Samara made her way down the stairs in the morning. Her transformation to a human was beginning to take its toll and she was kind of sleepy. What with being up all night murdering someone last night... She knew that from now on she would have to actually sleep instead of staying up all night thinking of people to kill.  
  
"Good morning." he said.  
  
"Good morning" her reply was unusually cheerful to Bob. He wodered if it was the meeting at the mall that made her happy.   
  
~No matter~ he thought ~as long as she's talking.~  
  
He did no know that it WASN'T the meeting at the mall that made her happy...  
  
~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!  
  
Well, well, well... Finally some action. It's about itme she killed somebody. 


	6. THE TAPE!

SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've had so much homework and projects for each subject. Luckily, I've finally caught a break and I've got some time to work on this story. And just to let you know, it's probably gonna get kinda confusing but there's a twist at the end, so try to follow what I write and all will be explained eventually.  
  
~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!  
  
It was stormy outside and Samara was confined to her room due to the horrid weather. Normally, she would be out looking for new victims. She wondered vaguely why she was even wasting her time on a pathetic town like this. She saw how ignorant the boy and his sister were in the mall yesterday.   
  
She then got and idea that could help her annihilate this town quicker. She pulled a videotape out of a drawer and looked at it. She knew what would happen if anyone watched it. They would die in seven days. That is, unless they knew how to stop it. No-one would figure it out, though. She made sure of that. Only three people knew how to stop her form killing them, and those people were far away. On the other side of the country, in fact. One of then had even killed himself. It was her real father, Richard Morgan. (A/N-*cough*idiot*cough*)  
  
She turned the tape over and over in her hands, knowing what she could do with it. She would first have to give it to someone. Then all she had to do was wait. This would keep her from having to find people on her own. They bring death to themselves. She pondered who she could give it to first. Maybe that annoying guy she had seen sometimes around town. The one who worshipped his mother even though he was, like, old. Bart had introduced him as Principle Skinner. he got on her nerves pretty bad. She decided that it was too early to be thinking about WHO she would give it to and more important to be thinking about HOW she would give it to someone.  
  
She heard footsteps in the hall coming toward her door so she quickly put the tape back in its drawer and sat on the bed and pretended to read a book. She heard a knock on the door and she said, "Come in." Bob stepped in and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"Lovely evening. isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"It's raining," was her simple reply.  
  
"Yes, but it's still magnificent, with the rain pouring down and the lightning lighting up the sky in bright flashes,"  
  
"I like sunny weather," she said with a smile.  
  
"Most children do. That's when they can play outside and enjoy life,'  
  
She nodded with a mysterious kind of grin on her face. Of course, Bob didn't see her. she had turned and looked out the window. But if he had seen her, he would have thought it very strange because it was the same kind of grin he had when he was pondering some kind of evil plot to kill someone. But, then again, who would suspect a ten year old girl of trying to kill someone. Especially with that cute little grin of hers? Not me. Well, OK, I would because I suspect everyone is gonna kill me. But that's beside the point.   
  
"Would you like to go rent a movie to pass the time?"  
  
Samara's thoughts wandered for a moment on the videotape in the drawer and she got an idea. She quickly told Bob ok and to give her a minute to get ready.  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you downstairs." he said and left.   
  
Samara went over to a dresser and pulled a purse off of it. She put the tape in the purse and smiled evilly as she went downstairs.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Go find something you like," said Bob and he walked off to some other section of the movie rental place thingy. (A/N-What do you call those places, anyway?) Samara wandered aimlessly over to another section and when she was sure that no one was looking, she pulled the tape out of her purse and set it on a random shelf. She wandered over to the section labeled CHILDREN'S and chose something that seemed mildly interesting to her. She found Bob and told him that she was ready. After ringing up the total, they left. Samara took one last glance at the tape she had set on the shelf, knowing that anytime, someone could pick it up. And as soon as they took it home and watched it, there was no hope for them.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Well, that's one more chapter that I finished. I'm a long way from finishing the whole thing, though. And, like I said at the beginning, if anyone bothered to read the introduction, there's a surprising "twist" at the end of the story, if anyone reads the rest of it, that is. Even if I don't get reviews, I'll still post it because I just like to, but please review anyway because I need the feedback and I like to hear from people because it makes me think I'm special. |:o) (ha ha. unibrow.) 


	7. Guess Who Gets The Tape?

YAY ONE MORE CHAPTER thanx to Yokiankim (did I spell that right?) for giving me some ideas and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm a lazy bum and I never do anything I say I will. I've got a lot of the next chapter written already, so hopefully you won't have to wait as long for me to update! Well, here's the story!  
  
"Marge, I'm bored.Let's go rent a movie!"  
  
"But Homie, we have plenty of movies here. Why don't you watch one of them? Half of them you bought and never watched." Marge flashed back to a time when they were at the Wal2Wal-Mart. (A/N-I don't remember what show the name came from but I think it was South Park. Wherever it was, I don't own it.) Homer was looking at a rack with a sign over it that said "DISCOUNTED THINGS THAT YOU WILL NEVER USE AND DON'T NEED" He looked in and saw a movie called "Things That Rhyme With MONTH"  
  
"Marge, I need this!"  
  
"No you don't" she said  
  
"Yes I do. Buy it for me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"But, I NEED it!" he begged and stuck out his bottom lip, pouting.(A/N-I do this to my mom all the time and it works!)  
  
She groaned and put it in the buggy.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"PLEASE just one movie,"  
  
She groaned but said "Alright."  
  
"Woohoo! Get the kids Marge, the Simpsons are going to the movie rental . . . place . . . THINGY!"  
  
Homer pulled into the movie rental place called The Movies Palace. Some of the letters and the entire word "The" were burnt out so it read Mo es lace. this made Homer laugh and he said, "HAHA It says 'Moe's lace'! Moe has lace! i'll bet her runs around in it every night like a girl because he knows that he'll never have a girl around that dresses like that! Or even a girl at all! HAHA"   
  
"Homer, that's not even funny," said Marge  
  
"Yeah, dad. That's about as lame as it gets," agreed Bart  
  
Moe, who was so conveniently standing beside their car glared at Homer and said, "Ok, Homer, just for that, I'm not gonna let you run around the bar with no pants on!"  
  
"Hey, how did you get here?" asked Homer.  
  
"I was dropped off here by a girl after our date. It didn't go so well. I'm thirty miles from home and I have no car."  
  
"Oh well," shrugged Homer. "It's not my problem." They got out of the car and went in to the Movies Palace, or as Homer was now calling it, The Moe's Lace  
  
"What kind of movie are you going to get?" asked Bart.  
  
"Something you're not," Sneered Homer.  
  
"Remember Homer, just ONE movie,"  
  
"I know, I know, Quit hounding me,"  
  
"I just don't want you to get a bunch of bull-hockey movies that you won't watch,"  
  
"Pfft, like I'd ever do THAT,"  
  
The Simpsons stepped up to theline at the The Movies Palace andwaited for their turn. There were about twenty movies in Homer's arms, and most of them had stupid titles like, "How To Eat Toast", "Milk and You", and "The Importance of Sponges".  
  
"Homer, you don't need these movies!" said Marge, glaring at him.  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"When will you ever need to know what celebrities do when they go to the bathroom? Who comes up with these stupid movies anyway?"  
  
"20th Century FOX," said Bart. "Duh."  
  
Marge groaned and rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Homer was looking at a shelf across the room.  
  
One movie had caught his eye. It had no label, that was what made it so interesting to him.  
  
"Marge, hold these, I need to get one more movie,"  
  
"Homer, NO!" but it was too late. Homer dropped the movies in her arms and trotted off to get the mysterious labelless movie.  
  
The movies took up most of the space in the back seat so Bart and Lisa were each smooshed agaist the doors with the movies between them.  
  
"Dad, did you have to get so many movies?" moaned Lisa. "I can't breathe!"  
  
"Quit your whining!" yelled Homer.  
  
"DAD, I"M SUFFOCATING!!!" complained Bart.  
  
"Marge, hold the wheel,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" he siad  
  
She grabbed the wheel and Homer luged in the backseat yelling "I SWEAR IF I HEAR YOU COMPLAIN ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" and choking Bart. Marge just sighed and said, "The things I put up with."

A/N-aother chapter, short but sweet. oh well. the next one will be longer because samara will strike again and _FINALLY_ something exciting and dramatic will occur. Okay, not so much dramatic as funny, but you know what I mean.


	8. Seven Days, You Idiot!

I know it takes me forever to update, but I have to keep ya hangin' for a while, don't I(like, forever? lol). And, my brain is shrivelling up and dying, so please give me some ideas or I won't be able to update at all and this story will remain unfinished.And you wouldn't want THAT, now would you? (OK, some people probably would, but I don't care about them cuz they suk!)

When Samara woke up the next morning she was extatic. She knew some imbecile had picked up the tape. She could feel it. But they hadn't watched it yet. She could only wait for the moment when they put it in the VCR and pushed play. Then all Hell would break loose in this idiotic town. And she couldn't wait.

"Hey Samara. Wanna come play with us?" Lisa and Bart Simpson walked up to her as she was playing aimlessly in the yard, singing a random song.   
  
"Yea hold on. Let me go and ask."  
  
She disappeared inside the house for a moment and then came back out with a smile on her face. "So what had you guys planned to do?"  
  
"We were going to go to the mall and do stupid stuff." Said Bart with a maniacle laugh.  
  
"Hmm . . . Sounds like fun,"  
  
"Oh you have no idea." answered Bart with another evil type laugh-thingy. "But you can only go if you promise not to be a snitch. Promise?"  
  
"Only if you promise to do the same for me." was her answer.  
  
"My lips are sealed." said Bart, doing that stupid zipper thingy where he pretends to zip up his mouth.  
  
"I don't like it, but so are mine." said Lisa. "So have you ever done anything like this? Because, I mean,. you don't look like the type to do this."  
  
"But I am." she said. "I used to do things to people that would put your pranks to shame."  
  
"Like what?" Said Bart, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to wonder,"  
  
"Why?" inquired Lisa. "Do you plan on pranking us?"  
  
"No, I like you."  
  
They walked on until Bart ran into a newspaper vending machine thingy. Then he looked into the window of the newspaper vending machine thingy and gasped. "Heeeeeey . . . someone killed cheif Wiggum. Wonder who it was?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Lisa. "But, I'm strangly not that surprised. I mean he was such a bad cop, it was only a matter of time before some criminal got him." She put fifty cents into the machine and pulled out a paper to read.  
  
"It says here that he was in his house when he was killed. It also says that whoever did it was pretty good because there is no sign of entry OR exit. Just a bunch of water on the floor and the TV was on and it was all static."  
  
"He probably peed in his pants." Laughed Bart. He looked at the picture in the paper. "Eeewww!! Look at his face! It's like something out of a horror movie!"

Meanwhile back at the Simpson household, Homer was bored. And showing it.  
  
"Marge! I'm Bored!"  
  
"Why don't you watch some of those movies. You got so many of them. And you've only watched one."  
  
"But, I don't wanna!"  
  
"Homer, I knew you wouldn't watch any of those movies! You shouldn't have gotten them!"  
  
Homer looked at her and sighed, "Oh, Marge, you don't understand. The fact that it doesn't LOOK like I needed them, has nothing to do with whether I did or didn't need them. You understand?"  
  
"No, Homer, I don't, but if you don't watch at least two of those movies before dinner, I'm taking them ALL back to the store!"  
  
"D'oh!"  
  
He picked up a random tape and place it in the VCR. He was immediately looking at some horrific images. They went something like this:  
  
A bright pink ring in a black background.  
  
a severed hand and some pink bunnies in a box.  
  
A creepy man-lady brushing his/her hair, looking into a toaster as a mirror.  
  
A shot of a tree with toilet paper all over it.  
  
A spinning chair, upside-down.  
  
Man sitting in upside-down spinning chair. (AN- taken form Scary Movie 3, Me no own, you no sue!)  
  
Dead pink bunnies.   
  
Some pink water  
  
The same man-lady as before, jumping form a cliff.  
  
Static.  
  
Homer looked at the screen as if he were staring at . . . something he didn't understand. He bagan to drool.

Meanwhile, at the mall with Bart, Samara, and Lisa.  
  
Samara looked around nervously, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok," says Lisa, "We'll wait for you here."  
  
"OK." She walked off to the restroom center, where there was a payphone right beside it. She put some play-money in the payphone and began dialing.

Back at the Simpson's house-  
  
The phone rings and Homer answers it.  
  
"EeeeeeeYellow?"  
  
Samara (in a whisper,) says "Seven days."  
  
"I told you, I'll pay the stupid electric bill when I get the money, you losers! Go ahead, cut off my electircity in senven days, see if I care!"  
  
"NO! YOU IDIOT! YOU WATCHED THE TAPE, AND NOW YOU HAVE SEVEN DAYS TO LIVE!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you just finish watching a tape that had horrific images on it?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Don't you know the legend of that tape?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well, you simpleton, when you watch the tape, you have seen days to live, unless you figure out how to not die. Whitch you can't, because it's impossible."  
  
At this, Homer get indignant, "Oh, yea? Well, who says?"  
  
"I say, now can I get on with this? I have things to do."  
  
"Yeah, okay, sure,"  
  
"Good, now, whisper seven days."  
  
click  
  
"OH GOD, I'M GONNA DIE!!!"

A/N- I updated! I'm not dead!!! YAY!!! I'll ntry to update sooner, but unfortunately, skool is starting, and that sucks, so just try not to go insane if I update even slower than I have been, if that's even possible. BTW Thany you to spring, who inspired me to write more of this story, i had most of this chapter done, but i forgot about it, and now im updating it! thank you spring!!! 


End file.
